narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Uchiha Itachi
Itachi Uchiha (うちはイタチ, Uchiha Itachi) was a prodigy of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and also served as an Anbu Captain. He later became an international criminal after murdering his entire clan, sparing only his younger brother, Sasuke. He afterwards joined the international criminal organisation known as Akatsuki, whose activity brought him into frequent conflict with Konoha and its ninja — including Sasuke — who sought to avenge their clan. Following his death, Itachi's motives were revealed to be more complicated than they seemed and that his actions were only ever in the interest of his brother and village, remaining a loyal shinobi of Konohagakure to the very end. Itachi was the first child born to Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. His early childhood was marked with violence: when he was four years old, the Third Shinobi World War waged and he witnessed first-hand many of the war's casualties. The death and destruction he experienced at such a young age traumatised Itachi and made him a pacifist. Furthermore, meeting Orochimaru, who viewed life without eternity as meaningless, also made Itachi greatly consider how to carry out his life. He became somewhat anti-social, focusing more on his training than enjoying his childhood. At the same time, he developed a kinship with crows. At age 5, Itachi met Shisui. With their similar views, the two quickly became best friends and formed a brother-like bond, training together and teaching each other new skills. During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, he was responsible for looking after his infant brother, Sasuke, and with his parents occupied, evacuated with his brother and Izumi Uchiha, to the south-east shelter. The Nine-Tails' attack had soured relations between Konoha's leadership and the Uchiha, the former believing the latter to be responsible. The Uchiha were relocated to a corner of the village, isolating them from the rest of the village and making it easier to monitor them. Though peace-loving, Itachi was a natural prodigy in the shinobi arts, praised as the best of his generation. He would consistently score the highest in each subject and quickly learn any skill taught to him, even teaching himself jōnin-level techniques. Ultimately, he became very popular amongst his peers. He began to study history, not just of his clan or his village but of the world, and by doing so he gained a broader appreciation of what was important. Learning so much enabled him to understand how events of the past came to happen and, when he applied that same understanding into the future, he became concerned for where things were going. With his talents soon being recognised, at age 7, Itachi graduated from the Academy at the top of his class in a single year. In the anime, he subsequently joins Team 2 and at age 8, the team was tasked with guarding the Fire Daimyō during his annual visit to Konoha. During the mission, the convoy was attacked by a masked individual, who killed Tenma Izumo before Itachi, resulting in him awakening his Sharingan, which he mastered at the same age. At age 10, Konoha officials allowed Itachi to compete in the ChūninExamsby himself, which he passed and became a chūnin. Itachi accepting Shisui's eye Itachi shared the burden of betraying his clan with Shisui. But as time went on it became increasingly clear that peace could not be achieved. Shisui intended to use his Kotoamatsukamion the Uchiha's leaders to compel them to negotiate, but his right eye was stolen by Danzōhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Danz%C5%8D_ShimuraShimura before he had a chance. His own options exhausted, Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to Itachi and begged him to protect the village and their family name before drowning himself in the Naka River. Itachi was anguished by Shisui's death, enough to awaken his Mangekyō Sharingan. When the following day some Uchiha, already suspicious of Itachi, accused him of murdering Shisui and staging a suicide, Itachi lost his composure and attacked them, defeating them easily. A rift was created between Itachi and his family, and his warnings to them to reconsider what they were doing fell on deaf ears. By age 13, he was promoted to Anbu captain. Although the Third Hokage still wished to negotiate with the Uchiha, Danzō Shimura recognised that there was no longer an outcome that could see the Uchiha clan's survival. He explained this to Itachi and left him a choice: support the Uchiha's coup and have the whole clan, including Sasuke, killed in the ensuing conflict, or accept the assignment to wipe out the clan before the coup started and be allowed to spare Sasuke. Itachi chose his brother. While making final preparations, Itachi discovered a masked man sneaking around Konoha. From observing him, he came to believe the man was truly Madara Uchiha bent on provoking some new conflict. Itachi approached him with an offer: he would assist "Madara" with wiping out the Uchiha, taking vengeance against them for abandoning him decades earlier, if Madara would spare the village, to which he agreed. In one night Itachi and Tobi slaughtered the entire clan. Itachi took it upon himself to personally execute his parents. Despite his betrayal, they bore him no ill-will, instead telling him in the moments before they were killed that they were proud of him and requesting that he take care of Sasuke. Racked by grief for his actions, Itachi saw in Sasuke the only person suitable to punish him for his crimes. In order to set Sasuke on this road he cast himself as the villain, done by allowing Sasuke to find him standing over their parents' bodies and using Tsukuyomi to torment him with visions of their murders. Sasuke fled, fearing his own death, but Itachi chased him down to divulge the lie he had concocted: he killed their family to test his mettle and now wanted to test himself against the only remaining challenge to him, the little brother he had never loved. He encouraged Sasuke to become strong enough to kill him and take revenge, and to that end suggested he acquire a Mangekyō Sharingan of his own. Itachi left, but was surprised to find Sasuke already pursuing him with a newly-awakened Sharingan. Sasuke's attempt at vengeance failed and he passed out, but not before seeing Itachi cry with remorse. Afterwards, he disguised a crow clone as a member of Root to threaten Danzō he would leak Konoha's secrets to enemy villages if he touched Sasuke, having realised Danzō could not be trusted to keep his promises. For his final business in the village, Itachi visited the Third Hokage and reported his mission completed, much to the Third's surprise and disappointment. Itachi requested that the Third look after Sasuke, which the Third vowed to do. Itachi left the village publicly a traitor but secretly with a new mission: to infiltrate Tobi's organisation, Akatsuki, and keep it from moving against Konoha. In the anime, at some point after joining Akatsuki, he was initially partnered up with Jūzōhttp://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/J%C5%ABz%C5%8D_BiwaBiwa. While growing accustomed to his new setting and working well with his partner, the duo was eventually given a mission in the Land of Water. After completing it, they were ambushed by a hunter-nin squad led by Yagura. While initially pressed by the perfect jinchūriki, Itachi was able to defeat him with Amaterasu, but not before Jūzō was slain. Some time later, Orochimaru tried to steal Itachi's body in order to gain the Sharingan, but Itachi easily deflected him and severed his left hand, forcing him to leave the organisation. Later, Itachi was partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki, with whom he bonded over their shared notoriety for killing their own countrymen. To find a replacement for Orochimaru, Itachi helped recruit Deidara, whose art he defeated with his Sharingan's genjutsu; Deidara would forever after swear vengeance for the humiliating defeat. In the anime, Itachi also aided in the recruitment of Hidan. Pain eventually caught wind of Orochimaru's attempt to destroy Konoha and requested a team to investigate, which Itachi immediately volunteered out of concern for Sasuke's safety. At some point, Itachi contracted a terminal illness. He kept himself alive through the years with medicine and sheer willpower so that he could live long enough to die by Sasuke's hand. However, Itachi made a deal with Kabuto to create an exact clone with implanted eyes that fought with Sasuke and was ultimately defeated giving Sasuke access to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. During this time, Itachi sought methods to cure his illness which drastically lowered his chakra reserves. Itachi sought out the Great Toads of Myōboku. During these intense trials, Itachi mastered the Sage Arts and found that senjutsu chakra had unique healing abilities that detered the progression of his disease. After learning of these unique abilities, Itachi set off to acquire means to combat Madara Uchiha. Due to his affinities with Fūton and Suiton, Itachi was able to study the combat methods of Haku during the Great Shinobi War. His eyes being amazing perceptive, allowed him to analyze and understand how to mix the two chakra natures in order to create the ice. With his new studies of Hyouton, Itachi continued to search for more power that would grant him abilities similar to that of Madara in order to protect the Leaf Village. Itachi travelled to Konoha under disguise to learn more powerful techniques and releases which led him to find Guy and Lee. While the two Taijutsu masters practiced the Gates, Itachi was able to study and ascertain how to access his inner chakra reservoirs within his body. By learning of these abilities, the ninja had found what he truly believed to be power that would allow him to fight on equal footing with Madara. After confronting Madara, Itachi was easily beaten despite his access to these numerous powerful techniques. Madaras access to Susanoo and his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan were simply too much for Itachi whose ocular prowess was dwindling from years of repeated use. Itachi was able to flee from the fight with Madara, but the light in his eyes had completely extinguished. Being blind, Itachi knew he would not be of any use to Konoha during the upcoming battles, and he set out on the roads searching for any method that would grant him new sight. During his travels, Itachi was able to contact Gyururu, a ninja with a unique healing characteristic in her blood. Gyururu offered to implant new eyes into the ninja that would restore his sight and grant him the powers of the Eternal Mangekō Sharingan. Wanting to be useful for the upcoming fights, Itachi accepted her conditions and awakened his own Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. The Uchiha spent weeks recovering from the transplant, and after finally removing the bandages from his eyes, he sought out the ninja Gyururu to help him master the abilities of Susanoo. Itachi currently is attempting to create a complete Susanoo with which he can fend off Madara from the village that he loves so dearly. Category:Background